Matt's Angels
by Angel 15
Summary: Three girls are trapped in Digiworld, will Matt's voice be enough to help them defeat this new enemy?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, well duh. Well Matt's Angels are mine, and the other two Angels' of coarse. So enjoy the story and don't sue me please. Thanks.   
  
  
  
Matt's Angels  
By: Angel #1  
  
  
  
"Where are we anyway?"   
"Why are we here?"  
"How do we get home?"   
"But most importantly, what are these things following us?"  
"How many times must we say it?" The birdlike one said.  
"We're your Digimon!" All four of them said.  
The three girls had been walking for hours. They didn't know where they were at all. They were looking at computers in the mall, and POOF, now they were in this strange world.   
"What's up with these thingies?" The digivices started to beep.  
"Push the button."  
"Why me?"  
"You're the bravest."  
"I don't know about that, but push it anyway."  
"O.K." She pushed the little button. A guy's voice came from the speaker on it.  
"T.K., is that you? Why wont the Digiport open? T.K.? You there? T.K.!"   
"Sorry, we aren't T.K., but can you tell us where we are? And what these 'Digimon' want from us?" They were all closely gathered around the Digivice.  
"You have Digimon? Then you must be Digidestined!?" The voice said.  
"How do you know about Digimon?"  
"What's a 'Digidestined'?"  
"Who are you?"  
"Calm down, I'll explain everything, Well, your Digidestined, I'm also a Digidestined. My name is Matt. You have a long journey ahead of you. I'll help as much as I can, but I can't come to you. My voice will have to do."  
The girls all looked at each other." O.K. then, this is gonna be like Charlie's Angels then, right?" One girl asked.  
"Yeah, umm, I guess," Matt said, that was a good way to look at it.  
"No," one girl said, "We're Matt's Angels!"  
"O.K., Angels," Matt said," Well, I'll be see... hearing a lot from you, so who are you?"   
The shortest girl with short, black, messy hair grabbed the Digivice (it was her's after all) "I'll be Angel number one! I'm Chelsea (me)!"   
"I'm Angel number two!" The tallest one with blond hair that was a little below her shoulders, called out." Call me Kimmy!"  
" I guess I'm Angel three," the middle sized one with long blond hair said, "I'm K.C."  
" O.K. then, who are your Digimon? That will help." Matt said.  
"I'm Patomon, Chelsea's Digimon!"  
"I'm Gatamon, Patomon's twin. I'm also Chelsea's Digimon, and don't forget that Patomon!" She shot her brother a stern look.  
" I'm Kimmy's Digimon, Auroramon."   
"I'm Chaymon, K.C.'s Digimon of coarse."  
Patomon (rhymes with Gatomon) looked just like Patamon, but he had paws and a tail like Gatomon, and purple fuzz at the tips of his winglike ears. Gatamon (rhymes with Patamon) looked like Gatomon, but she had big Patamon wingears with orange tips, a stub tail with an orange tip and her gloves were yellowy, orange with orange strips. Arouramon was a little, white seal (yes a lot like Gomamon, there's a reason), she had a horn on her head and a gold collar around her neck. Then there was Chaymon (Shay~mon), she was a blue and purple bird with a jeweled headband and an anklet.   
"I've never heard of them but they sound a lot like some others I know. My Digimon is Gabumon, hey if you find him maybe he can help out." Matt said.   
"O.K," Chelsea said," Do you know where he is?"  
"He should be in Santa Clorita, "Matt replied," Look for a map on your Digivice, when you get there ask around for Garurumon."  
"Garurumon?" K.C. asked," I thought your Digimon was Gabumon." Kimmy, the computer whiz, not at all in a dorky way, was searching the digivice for a map.  
"Well, he is, but, um, it's hard to explain, you'll find out on your own."  
Chelsea was going to question him further when Kimmy yelled, "Santa Clorita is really close to here! Let's go!"  
"All right!" Chelsea yelled, "Let's go!"  
"I think you can do this on your own, call me on your Digivice when you need me. I need to cook dinner!"  
" If you think we can do it we do too, right Angels?" Chelsea asked.  
"Right!" the others agreed.  
"O.K. then, I'm gonna go now. Good Bye Angels, and good luck!"  
"Bye Matt!" The Angels said as he clicked away. They ran for about half an hour, well Chaymon flew, Patomon and Gatamon rode on Chelsea's back and head, but the girls and Auroramon ran really fast until they reached the small town of Santa Clorita.   
"We're here!" K.C. said.  
"Let's find Garurumon!" Chelsea said.   
Kimmy walked up to a passing Gazimon," Would you happen to know where Garurumon is?" she asked politely.  
"Garurumon?" he asked, then his face looked sad," It's so strange what happened to him."  
" What did happen?" Kimmy asked.  
"Come ask him," the Gazimon motioned for them to follow him.  
They followed him to a shak like house. "He's inside," Gazimon said and he ran off. They went inside. Gabumon was sitting in a corner of the plain room, they didn't know who he was of coarse.  
"Garurumon?" Chelsea asked.  
" I wish I were," Gabumon said, "But I'm afraid that I've dedigivolved."  
"Dedigivolve?" The Angels were confused, they turned to Chaymon.   
"Digivolving..." she said," It's a process we Digimon go through. We change and become much bigger and stronger. When we dedigivolve we get small again."  
"Wow!" Kimmy said," So Auroramon, can you Digivolve?"  
"I already have," she replied, "I was Pajimon not too long ago, but I digivolved to my former rookie level right befor you showed up."  
"You guys too?" Chelsea asked the twins.  
"Yep," Gatamon said," I was Sokomon, and adorable, like I am now."  
"I was Talamon." Patomon said.  
"I was Pokomon." Chaymon said.  
"We plan to digivolve to the champion level really soon," Patomon said.  
"Not you," Gabumon said to Patomon.  
"Why not?" he asked in an annoyed voice.  
"A new Digimon has shown up, "Gabumon answered," An evil Digimon, she did an attack all over digiworld which doesn't let us male Digimon digivolve."  
"Aw," Patomon whined.  
"Let me guess, "Kimmy said, "We have to fight this Digimon, right?"  
"You got it," Gabumon said.  
"Great," she said sarcastically.  
Chelsea hit her in the back in a friendly way; "We can do it! C'mon Angels! Let's go!"  
"Right!" K.C. yelled. "Kimmy? Your with us right?" She asked.  
"Yeah I am, I have no choice. "She said disappointedly, she was always the cautious one (much like Joe).  
"Bye, Gabumon!" they shouted as they left. 'Hmmm,' Gabumon thought, 'why are they so much like Patamon, Gatomon, Gomamon, Biyomon and Hawkmon?'  
  
"Now leaving Santa Clorita," Chelsea said in a tour guide voice.  
"Wait," Patomon said as he dropped off of Chelsea's head," I'm not going." Everyone stopped.  
"What?" Gatamon asked, as she let go of Chelsea's back and stood next to him. Everyone else looked at him waiting for an explanation.  
"You heard what Gabumon said," he said looking very unhappy," Male Digimon can't digivolve so I'll only get in the way."  
"Well if you're not going I won't go," Gatamon said stubbornly.  
"Don't be stupid," Patomon said," They need you, you can digivolve."  
"Well I need you," she said," We've never been apart and I wanna keep it like that!" Patomon was about to say something but Chelsea stopped him," Look, you wont get in the way, coming with us will make Gatamon happy, and somehow we'll find a way for you to digivolve."  
"O.K. then," he said," I'll come."  
"Oh Yay!" Gatamon yelled, and she threw her little arms around him giggling.  
"Stop it!" he yelled," C'mon, Sis! Let go of me!" Everyone started to laugh, except for Patomon of coarse. Suddenly their laughter was interrupted.  
"These are the Digidestined I must face?" A deep, loud, female voice said, then she started to laugh evilly.   
"Oh no!" Chaymon yelled.  
"It's LadyMyotismon!" Auroramon shouted in horror. LadyMyotismon looked like a female Myotismon. Chelsea grabbed her digivice.  
"Matt!" she yelled," Matt! Help, we're in trouble! Matt!"  
"Where is he!?" K.C. started to panic. The four little Digimon ran over to LadyMyotismon.   
"Auroramon!" Kimmy yelled," Be careful!"  
"Aurora Ice Beam!" she yelled as a colorful beam of light came out of her mouth.  
"Spiral Buzzsaw!" Chaymon yelled as a spinning blade came out of her mouth.  
"Boom Paw!" Patomon and Gatamon called out together. A clear bubble came out of their gloves. All four attacks hit LadyMyotismon.   
"Ha ha!" she laughed," Is that the best you Babymon can do?"  
"Seal Slap!" Auroramon replied, hitting LadyMyotismon with her tail.  
"Birdie Beam!" Chaymon yelled and lasers came out of her eyes.  
"Lightning Bubble!" The twins flew up in the air and big electric bubbles came out of their mouths.  
"That felt nice," LadyMyotismon said, as if this fighting was all a game. Then that familiar voice came from the digivice.  
"Angels!" Matt yelled.  
"Matt!" they all yelled back.  
"We're in big trouble!" Chelsea said.  
"LadyMyotismon is attacking us!" Kimmy said.  
"They can't fight her! "K.C. yelled," Chaymon's gonna get hurt!"  
"Quick!" Matt yelled, " Digivolve!"  
"Digivolve?" K.C. cried.  
"We don't know how!" Chelsea yelled.  
"Yes you do!" Matt encouraged, " Just try! It's not that hard!"  
"We can do it!" Chelsea said. Her digivice started to glow.  
"Yeah!" Kimmy said, " Let's do it!" Her digivice glowed too.  
"Ready Chaymon?" K.C. asked as light from her digivice went up in the air.  
  
"Gatamon Digivolve to... Angewomon!"  
"Angewomon?" Matt asked.  
  
"Auroramon Angel~Digivolve to... AquaAngewomon!"   
"Angel Digivolve?" That was a new one to Matt.  
  
"Chaymon Angel~Digivolve to...AveAngewomon!"  
"Wow!" Matt yelled into the speaker, "They're all angels now!"  
  
"They're beautiful!" Chelsea said in amazement.  
They were amazing. Angewomon looked just like the original Angewomon but she had long orange hair, silver where Angewomon had gold and she had a half dress. AguaAngewomon also looked like the original Angewomon but she was more different. She had a fin on her helmet, instead of having legs she had silver mermaid fins, and she had silver seashells on her chest. Finally there was AveAngewomon, who, of coarse looked like Angewomon. She had feathers for hair, feathers for a dress, feathers on her chest, and a long feather tail behind her. And to top it off she had a beak on her helmet.  
The three angel monsters floated majestically above LadyMyotismon.   
"Oh now I'm scared," she said sarcastically.  
"Well you should be," Angewomon's powerful voice said.  
"The powers of good always triumph over evil," AveAngewomon said.  
"You are no match for the three of us, we won't lose to the likes of you," added AquaAngewomon.  
"You really think your that great? You stuck up pretty girls have no idea what you're up against here. Your parents may have defeated my father but I will destroy you and avenge my father, the great lord Myotismon!"  
"Myotismon was evil and he got what was coming to him," Angewomon said.   
"Our parents defeated him and we shall do the same to you, LadyMyotismon." AveAngewomon said.  
'Their parents?' Matt thought,' Is that it? They're the children of our Digimon? Wow, I wouldn't think that Patamon would leave out the small detail of him being a father. Oh well.'  
"Enough talk!" AquaAngewomon shouted ," Let's fight!"  
  
"Angelic Arrow of Fait!" Angewomon shot an arrow of light at LadyMyotismon.  
"Holy Ice Arrow!" AquaAngewomon sent an icy arrow flying.  
"Spiritual Arrow of the Sky!" Out shot a golden arrow with wings on it from AveAngewomon's bow.  
All three arrows hit the evil Digimon, she flinched but that was it.  
"It's not working!" Kimmy yelled.  
"She is too strong for them!" Chelsea shouted.  
"Now what do we do?" K.C. cried.  
"Maaatt?!" They all whined in unison.  
"Don't worry about it, just keep fighting, you'll be O.K." Matt said.   
"It looks like we need to use the Saintly Square." AveAngewomon said.  
"But..." Angewomon said, "My brother, we need him."  
"I have to...ANGEWOMON!!!" Patomon yelled.  
"Dark Laser!" LadyMyotismon gathered up her cape in her arms and flung her arms out and a devastating black beam of light shot out from her belt and it expanded.  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" all three Angel Digimon were sent flying by the laser's horrible blast.  
"They need me!" Patomon yelled.  
"But you can't digivolve Patomon!" Chelsea yelled, "Matt! What can we do!? It can't end like this, can it?" K.C. began to scream.  
" Oh help! Help somebody! Somebody HELP US!!!"  
  
  
Will Matt's Angels survive the battle against LadyMyotismon? Find out in Part II of 'Matt's Angels'.  
  
So how was my story? I hope you liked it. I'll bring part 2 as soon as I can. Please R&R. If you have any questions E~mail me at: MattsAngel001@aol.com  
Thanx for your time!  



End file.
